Fathers and Daughters
by StraniqueGirl0684
Summary: How would Butch, the Baron of Berserk, ever handle being a dad? Especially a dad to a little girl with his green eyes and penchant for mischief? (Excerpts of Butch as a dad done in chronological order, starting from the very beginning.) [GREENS]
1. The Beginning

**Hello there! Well, here it is. I finally was inspired to do a multi-chapter fic of sorts, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **As always, nothing belongs to me - just putting ideas onto paper.**

 **Onto the story! :)**

* * *

Butch practically ran into the bedroom when he got home from work. His beautiful, sexy as hell wife texted him on his lunch, informing him that she has a "surprise" for him when he got home. And that could only mean one thing:

She'd purchased another hot little number from that boutique in downtown Townsville when she was out shopping with her sisters this past weekend.

He'd be more than happy to take it for its first test drive this afternoon.

Sitting on the end of the bed, his left leg bounced with pent-up energy. He'd almost left his Escalade behind in his eagerness to get home, but he knew the guys at the site would give him hell for it. (And possibly fuck with his ride. Which Butch wanted no part of, lest one of his coworkers had a death wish.)

When Buttercup finally appeared, Butch frowned. She stood in the doorway wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, looking every bit like the cat who got the cream.

Though it certainly wasn't the type of cream he'd wanted her cat to be getting.

"Welcome home."

He looked at her for a second, waiting for her to start playing music and do a sexy strip tease or something. After all, her hands were clasped behind her back, obviously hiding something. Maybe all hope was not lost?

"Thanks, baby. I couldn't wait to get home when I heard about your surprise for me."

She chuckled. "Are you ready to find out what it is?"

"Born ready," he intoned in the husky tone he knew she liked.

Buttercup's face, to his pleasure, did tinge slightly pink "Not that kind of surprise. In fact, that kind of surprise is probably what led to this surprise."

Almost faster than he could blink, she tossed something at him. No packaging. No bow. Just some…stick thing?

"Uh, what is this?" Butch eyed her for a moment before picking up the stick from where it had fallen onto the bed next to him.

And why was part of it damp?

He held it up to his eye level and promptly realized what it was as one little word stood out to him.

 _Pregnant._

"Wha - ?" Butch couldn't even formulate a sentence. Did this mean – was she – huh?!

"Surprise, motherfucker." His beautiful Spitfire smiled at him. "I can say that literally now. How's that for a surprise?"

"Seriously? You're…I'm?" Nope. Words were still not coming to him.

"Yup. I picked this up this weekend because I've been randomly puking my brains out." She scowled. "Turns out 'morning sickness' is a misnomer. Assholes."

The pieces clicked together, and Butch stood up, crossing the room to her as his brain finally decided to form words. "We're gonna be parents?!"

She nodded. "Look out, world! A new Green is gonna be entering the scene!"

He scooped her up in a hug, and she released a laugh. "I can't believe this! That's awesome!" Suddenly, something occurred to him. "Wait a minute – did you throw your _pee stick_ at me?"

She patted his hand. "Let's hope the baby gets my brain and not yours."

"Ew! I TOUCHED IT!"

Buttercup cackled as he recoiled from her. "Yup!"

"You couldn't just tell me?!"

"Nah. This was way more fun."

Butch thought for a moment before smirking and approaching her again "I didn't know you were into such kinky shit, Spitfire."

With a roll of her eyes, she said, "You're gross."

He kissed along her neck, eliciting a shiver of pleasure from her. "Hey, I mean, we have cause to celebrate, right?"

"You're insatiable, you know that? You just find out you're going to be a dad, and this is how you want to celebrate?"

But Butch certainly didn't hear any protesting as they celebrated the news the same way they brought it about in the first place.

* * *

As the months passed, Butch watched Buttercup's belly expand. He couldn't believe it, honestly. Butch had attended all those health classes in high school, but they could never prepare him for the real thing.

Plus, at the first ultrasound, his kid looked more like a peanut or an alien than a person.

Somehow though, it had been enough to make his tough as nails wife shed a tear which almost made this all feel more real.

But today! Today was the day. They could find out whether their baby was a boy or a girl. Both of his brothers had a boy apiece already, so it seemed in his Rowdy blood that he'd have a mini-me running around soon just like them.

As he drove them to the appointment, he noticed Buttercup remained eerily silent. Not wanting to rock the boat, Butch stayed quiet, waiting for her to speak first.

Once they pulled into a spot and he put the car in park, she grabbed his hand.

"Butch, I want it to be a surprise."

What?! Where did that come from. They'd agreed to find out today!

Before he could protest, she rambled on. "I just don't want to plan on anything. They're our little surprise, right? So it just seems right not to know."

He tried very hard not to let his disappointment show. He'd been looking forward to this, dammit! And now he was going to have to wait months?!

However, Butch caught the look in his wife's eye as she cradled her bump in both hands. That lovely, soft look on her face that so rarely appeared shone through.

"It won't make a difference," she whispered. "I will love them no matter what."

And how could he possibly argue with that?

"Okay, Buttercup. We'll do this your way. Keep it a surprise."

She turned her dewy lime green eyes to him, and his heart about stopped as she thanked him, looking just about the loveliest he'd ever seen her.

"Let's go make sure our little surprise is doing all right."

Buttercup beamed and slid out of the car.

Butch followed behind her, admiring his truly glowing wife. He never bought into that particular rumor about pregnant women before but seeing her now he realized that maybe, sometimes, the rumors are true.

* * *

A month left to go until the due date, and Butch couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know! Buttercup was right – it didn't matter. Boy or girl, he'd love them the same.

But if there was one thing Butch hated, it was other people knowing a secret he wasn't in on. Especially one that affected him. He hated being left in the dark.

If he was going to uncover the answer, now was the time! Buttercup finally managed to drift off into a nap after several back massages and a snack of pickles dipped in peanut butter – one of the many new staples in her diet. Butch learned after questioning the combination once that it was _not_ worth asking about. Just give the lady what she wants.

To make matters worse, his asshole brothers had been visiting (with their also quite pregnant wives) and witnessed the entire debacle. It was Butch's first pregnancy! How was he supposed to know?

This was the important shit that got left out of those health classes.

At any rate, the snack lulled her to sleep, so the time to strike was now! Butch could still act surprised the day of. She'd never have to know, and his curiosity would subside! It was a win-win.

Butch snuck into the kitchen and dialed the old school corded phone his wife insisted on keeping (something about childhood memories? Another thing Butch learned long ago not to question.)

After two rings, someone mercifully picked up.

"Dr. Levi's office."

"Hi. My name is Butch Jojo. My wife is Buttercup Jojo. I'm calling to find out if we're having a boy or a girl," Butch hurriedly whispered.

There was a pause. "Sir, I'm going to need you to confirm some information for me before I can share anything with you. Now, what is Mrs. Jojo's date of birth?"

Butch groaned before hurrying to tell her the answer, keeping an ear out for the sounds of Buttercup stirring.

"And her social security number?"

"What the hell? Why would I know that?!"

"Standard procedure, sir. I can't release medical information to just anyone."

He slammed his head against the wall. Buttercup always took care of all the paperwork bull shit for them. She probably knew his social security number, but he honestly wasn't sure he even knew how many digits were in one.

"Look, I just really want to know about my baby. Please?" Butch was not above begging. He'd been anxiously waiting for months to find this out, and he didn't want to wait one more minute.

The nurse on the other end sighed. "Mr. Jojo, didn't your wife want this to be a surprise?"

"Yes, she did," came another voice through the phone line that made his blood run cold.

Whirling around, he saw his very pregnant (and very pissed off) wife holding the cordless phone in the doorway to the kitchen. Butch released a sound that was most definitely _not_ a shriek before shouting, "I told you to stop calling here!" and promptly slamming the phone back into its cradle.

Buttercup glowered at him. "Thank you, Judy. I knew he wouldn't know the answer to that." She paused before barking out a laugh. "You and me both. Have a good rest of your day."

The beep as she hung up the phone sounded like a death knell if Butch ever heard one.

"H-hey, baby! I thought you were napping."

Couldn't get comfortable." Buttercup scowled. "And I had to pee. Little bugger keeps making a punching bag out of my bladder."

Then the silence settle over them again before Butch began cracking his knuckles under her stare. To make matters worse, tears began to well in her eyes.

"If you weren't okay with it being a surprise, why did you tell me you were?" she asked.

"I just –"

"You lied to me!" Buttercup cried. "I'm having a baby with a liar. Oh God…this baby's life is going to be a disaster! What poor little sadsack got stuck with us as its parents?

Aaaand full scale hormonal crying. Good job, Butch. "Hey, that baby is damn lucky to have you as a mom." He gently embraced her. "It's just the dumbass dad you have to worry about."

"Tell me about it," Buttercup grumbled with an undignified sniffle.

"I'm sorry, Spitfire. I'm just…" Butch paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "I'm really excited to have this baby with you. I wanna know everything about it! Because, yeah, I'm terrified I'm gonna be the shittiest dad on the planet, but it doesn't make me less excited to have a little family with you. This definitely isn't the last time I'll fuck something up, but…I'd like to fuck it up with you."

Her lips pursed, but her eyes lightened to the soft lime green they turned whenever he got something right.

"You're a dick," she murmured while nuzzling further into his chest.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "And I promise I'll wait now."

"Thank you."

* * *

Remember the waiting? God, Butch missed the waiting.

Now, sitting in the delivery room with Buttercup swearing up a storm and practically breaking all the bones in his hand, he longed for the waiting.

"God dammit!" Buttercup roared. "COME OUT OF ME, YOU LITTLE BUGGER!"

Three hours so far of this. She'd been in labor for _three hours_. And she still wasn't fully dilated (whatever the hell that meant.)

"Whose fucking idea was it to do this?!" Buttercup screamed. "Don't get a C-section, she said. It'll _scar_ , she said. I WILL RIP THE BITCH APART AFTER THIS."

Butch knew Buttercup would regret saying such mean things about Bubbles later, but, after gazing at the eye beam scorches along the ceiling, he wisely didn't mention it.

Dr. Levi, bless this woman, rode it out with her. "You're doing great, Buttercup. You're almost there."

"You're amazing, Spitfire," Butch encouraged, dabbing more sweat off her forehead. "I could never do what you're doing."

"Damn right you couldn't!" However, the brief smile that was flashed his way was encouraging.

That's right. Stroke the pretty lady's ego as she shoves a person out of her.

"And our kid is going to kick ass right out of the womb. The older cousins don't stand a chance against our kid."

Buttercup snorted. "Blaine couldn't hurt a fly if his life depended on it anyway. His mommy would be too upset."

With a chuckle, Butch nodded. "And Bryson will just try to boss them around."

"For a two-year-old, that kid sure is a bossy little – SHIT!" she rasped out. "Ow ow ow!"

"We've got crowning!" Dr. Levi exclaimed.

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"It means the _head_ is COMING OUT OF ME, YOU IDIOT!"

Oh…Oh God! Was it really time?!

"Come on, dear. Just a couple more really big pushes, okay?"

"Okay." Well, that came through gritted teeth.

With a grunt, his beautiful (angry and sweaty though she may be) wife did so. There were a few more of these back and forth commands and –

OW. Yup. There went Butch's pinky finger. Well, who needed fingers to be straight anyway? If the baby didn't come soon, He'd have to re-break his finger to set it back to normal anyway.

"GAH!" Buttercup shouted. "Come on!"

Then, suddenly, instead of one scream, there were two. Butch made the mistake of immediately looking toward the doctor and saw some wriggling, red screaming thing in her hands.

It took a minute for him to realize that was his baby!

"Wanna cut the cord, daddy?" Dr. Levi asked as one of the nurses held out a small pair of scissors.

"Uh…" He took the scissors and stepped closer. Now he could more clearly see that it was in fact a human shape Dr. Levi was holding.

"Say hi to your baby girl."

Baby girl.

They had a girl!

A grin started to creep along his face until he realized he was still holding the scissors. "This isn't going to hurt her, right?"

"No, of course not."

Being the most careful he'd ever been doing anything in his whole life up to now, Butch snipped into the cord that still…went into…his wife.

Oh God. Thank God he was created with a dick.

His wife – all mothers, really – were _saints_. That whole experience could not have been pleasant.

"Let me get her cleaned up, and we'll be right back."

"But wait –"

His wife let out an exhausted chuckle. "Chill, Butch. She'll be back."

"But they're taking our baby!"

"This is normal. Just sit." She patted the bed beside her.

Suddenly, a pain jolted through his hand as Buttercup reset the alignment of his finger.

"Thanks," he murmured, eyes still locked on the door the doctor disappeared through.

"Thank you for not whining like a bitch when I broke it."

"Psh. You pushed another person out of you. Like hell you'd let me live if I bitched about a broken finger."

"Glad you know how this works."

The door opened then, and Dr. Levi had a little bundle in her arms. "Congratulations on your perfectly healthy baby girl."

She handed the little bundle to Buttercup who cradled it like the most precious thing in the world. The first thing Butch noticed was a shock of dark hair sticking out of the blanket. He hadn't expected a baby to have so much hair!

The second thing he noticed was a pair of striking green eyes, not unlike his own, staring out at him from within the delicate face that had Buttercup's cute pixie nose sticking out of the middle.

She was, without a double, the single most beautiful human he'd ever seen.

"Have you thought about a name for her?"

Butch tore his eyes away from his baby girl's to look at Buttercup who, to his surprise was grinning and slightly blushing and just positively _glowing_ still.

"Belladonna."

He laughed. A deadly, beautiful flower? A name that would have suited his wife too?

Yeah. He could get on board with that.

"I like that." Butch turned toward his baby and grinned. "Hey Belladonna. I'm your daddy. And I'm gonna do my best to take real good care of you and your mommy."

And Butch would have sworn that beautiful baby, his little Belladonna, smiled at him right then. (Fuck those crocks who said it was gas. They didn't know!)

And that was the day Butch realized just what love meant. In that moment, he felt the deepest and purest feeling of love he'd ever known.

Belladonna captured his whole heart in mere moments. And, just like that, Butch knew he was in huge trouble.

* * *

 **And there it is! The first installment of what I'm affectionately calling my "Dad Butch" series. I've had a number of ideas for what Butch would be like as a dad (with a daughter being his firstborn in particular), so I'm eager to see what people think!**

 **Additionally, if anyone has any requests of something in particular they'd like to see, I'd be glad to take it into consideration! Right now any infant to toddler requests would be best as I do have an "end entry" planned for this series, and I plan to keep it in chronological order. So all baby stories will be done first! Once we hit kindergarten, there's no turning back! (etc., etc.)**

 **So, with that in mind, leave a review if you have the time and/or if you'd like! I always love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Love and Rockets,**

 **Stranique**


	2. First Words

**Hello there! Here's the next installment for this little series! I enjoyed writing this one a lot, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **As always, I own none of the things. Just putting words on a page.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Butch could hardly believe his little girl was already a year old. He'd watched her start growing into her own little person, and what a person she was!

Belladonna walked the earliest out of all the cousins. Now she could practically run! And Butch had spotted her starting to float here and there too.

Which, while _cool_ , was easily the most terrifying thing he'd experienced so far. He and Buttercup had immediately bubble wrapped every remotely sharp edge in the entire house. If Belladonna mastered flying as quickly as she'd mastered walking, they were in trouble.

Of course she was exceptional! She had the most kick ass parents, so it was only natural that Belladonna, his little BD, was a mover and a shaker with the best of them. (He remained convinced that BD could kick the asses of all her cousins already. No one wanted to test that theory though. Because those cowards knew the truth!)

However, for all of her incredible achievements, (the first time she giggled from something he did, Butch about sobbed) his precious daughter remained remarkably silent.

She hadn't uttered a single word yet. But all of her cousins had. All five of them!

Bryson and Blaine were older, of course. But their first words had both been "Mama," much to the disappointment of his brothers.

Boomer had a comeback when both his twin girls, Bonnie and Bailey, both chose "Dada" as their first word. Bubbles had been devastated, of course. But really – she got the first one! It was only fair!

Brick, on the other hand, did not get as lucky with his daughter. Little Briella's first word had been "Bry-Bry!" Obviously referring to her older brother Bryson who, even at three, realized what a big moment that was.

So Butch would be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to be BD's first word.

It had gotten to the point that, short of bathroom emergencies and work, neither Butch nor his beautiful wife left the other alone with their baby for long. Any lost moment could be losing the advantage of being the first word!

Plus, what if he missed it?! He'd never forgive himself.

Thus, here they sat, feeding her dinner, each trying to coax their baby into saying their honorific first.

"Come on, baby girl. Say it! Say 'Dada," Butch said as he placed her plate of finely chopped food in front of her.

Belladonna stuffed a couple of pieces of hot dog into her mouth without looking at him. She picked another piece up and began squishing it between her fingers.

"BD, don't play with your food. Eat it," Buttercup said.

Butch snickered. "She's never going to say the 'M' word before 'Dada' if you keep bossing her around."

"One of us has to be the parent here. And it looks like it has to be her _Mama._ "

"Well, _Dada_ knows she's just a baby! She'll learn."

" _Mama_ has been getting an earful from her sisters about BD putting food in their children's hair."

" _Dada_ thinks it's just hair. Wash it."

Buttercup sighed, rubbing her temples. "Mama agrees with you but only has so much patience for sonic shrieking over the phone."

"Fair. That would totally suc-stink." Butch caught himself, luckily. Censoring himself had been one of the hardest things about parenting for him.

That and changing diapers. Seriously. Baby poop was even grosser than regular poop, and neither was exactly pleasant…

BD finished her food and promptly slammed the paper plate on her high chair with a giggle.

"Okay, BD. We get it, sweetie," Buttercup murmured, taking the plate away and giving her hands a quick wipe down. "When are you going to say your first word, huh?"

"When she's ready. Isn't that what you always say?"

Buttercup sighed with a wistful smile this time. "I know. I'm actually kind of glad she hasn't said her first words yet."

His brow furrowed. Huh? Hadn't they been competing about this very thing only minutes before? "What do you mean?"

"I just can't believe she's growing up so fast that her first word could come any day now, you know? I guess I'm just ready for the anticipation of this next huge milestone towards her becoming her own person to be over."

Butch leaned over and kissed her temple, smiling softly. "Yeah. How did a year go by so fast?"

"And of course she couldn't make this easy. Our kid would be the one to fly before she talks."

"Are you really ready for a kid as mouthy as us?" Butch teased.

She paused. "Oh God. You know what, Belladonna? You don't have to talk. Ever. Forget we said anything."

Butch then leaned over to whisper to his daughter. "See? You can say 'Dada' first now."

His wife shot him a dark look. "Not a chance! She'll say 'Mama' first!"

"I thought you didn't want her talking yet?"

"I don't! But if she's going to talk, she should say 'Mama' first!"

"Dada!"

"Mama!"

"DADA!"

"MAMA!"

Then a little, unfamiliar voice piped up with, "Atie!"

Butch and Buttercup both immediately silenced and glanced at BD who smiled brightly at them.

"Did she just -?"

"Atie!"

"What is she saying?" Butch murmured, torn between his heart swelling with pride and being confused as hell about what his daughter was trying to say.

"What, Belladonna?" Buttercup prompted, a guarded look on her face. That expression boded ill for him…though he wasn't exactly sure why or how.

"Atie! Atie Bubba!" she replied cheerfully.

What.

What?!

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

Were his baby's first words seriously _Auntie Bubbles_?

"Spitfire…why were those her first words?" Butch asked, hesitant to even do so given the dark look on his wife's face.

"I have a guess." The phrase was hissed out through gritted teeth. Then she disappeared from the kitchen.

Butch and Belladonna just looked at each other for a moment before Buttercup zipped back in with the iPod dock from the baby's room.

Wordlessly, Buttercup put on the playlist they used to lull BD to sleep. She always slept better with some noise.

And, now that Butch thought about it, Bubbles insisted on creating it for them…

The first song that played was very familiar. The sisters had re-recorded a song from their childhood for their kids.

" _La la la, la la love. La la love. Makes the world go 'round."_

"Atie Bubba!" Belladonna cheered.

Buttercup skipped through a few tracks to the portion of the playlist where they assumed Belladonna was asleep by. The title of the first track was simply, "Bubbles."

" _Hi, Belladonna, you beautiful baby girl! This is your Auntie Bubbles. I just wanted to tell you that Auntie Bubbles loves you soooo much! You're Auntie Bubbles favorite green Jojo!"_

The diatribe continued on for another ten minutes of Bubbles referring to herself in the third person, praising their daughter.

"I should have known," Buttercup moaned.

"Atie Bubba!"

With a scowl, Buttercup grabbed her cell phone off the counter, dialing her baby sister, he was sure.

In confirmation, he soon heard her say, "Good evening, Bubbles" in a dangerously clipped tone. "You'll never guess what my daughter's first words were…"

As she left, Butch looked back to his daughter and, to his horror, saw an all-too-familiar smirk looking back at him.

She had never looked more like him than she did in this moment.

"BD…do you know what you did?" he questioned in awe, brows furrowed.

With a giggle that devolve back into that same smirk, she poked his cheek and conspiratorially whispered, "Dada." Then cackled.

Butch stared at her for a moment, torn about whether or not to call Buttercup back in to brag.

But, somehow, he knew Belladonna wouldn't do it again if he did. He could tell from the evil little smirk on her face.

His genes had created a devious little monster! …And he couldn't be more proud.

* * *

 **Oh that Belladonna, am I right? XD I just love picturing the Greens as having this impish little bugger for a child. So I hope you can all delight with me in my total troll baby. XD**

 **If you have the time or are interested, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review! And any suggestions for things you might want to see! I've gotten a couple that I already plan to use. :) If your suggestion is something I have an idea for, I will do my best to work it in as long as it doesn't directly conflict with something else I have planned already.**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this little chapter!**

 **Love and Rockets,**

 **Stranique**


	3. Bad Words

**Hello there! Here's the next little installment for this series. It was quite fun to write!**

 **I would like to thank _erinbabycakes_ _456_ (it deletes your name if I put the period in it!) for the prompt idea! I hope it fits the bill!**

 **As always, I own nothing and am just putting words on paper.**

 **Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

There were few things Butch was certain of in this world. But one thing he knew for sure was his wife was lucky he was so damn useful. Otherwise, she might have to hire someone else to fix the kitchen sink.

Good thing he was here to do it for her! Where would she be without him? She'd practically begged him to do it!

" _Butch, I really think we need to hire a professional."_

" _I am a professional!"_

" _Yeah – at demolishing! I need the sink_ _ **fixed**_ _– not made worse!"_

" _Babe, I got this."_

"… _you have three days before I call someone who knows what they're doing."_

Yup! Practically begging!

As he laid under the sink with wrench in hand, he had his phone balanced in the pipes with a "how to" video playing quietly.

Now…did he loosen this part? Or tighten it? How the hell was he supposed to know?! The guy was going too fast!

Plus, he'd hate to break the pipes from his sheer, brute strength!

…and he'd be damned if his wife called in someone else.

Unfortunately, absorbed in the task at hand as he was, he failed to hear the tiny pitter patter of eighteen-month-old feet.

"Daddy? What doing?"

Butch tried sitting up abruptly on instinct, forgetting he was underneath the sink, effectively whacking his head off the pipe in front of him and letting a swear slip out. He slid out from the cabinet and saw a big pair of emerald eyes looking at him with furrowed brows over them.

Then she cocked her head and repeated, "Fuck?"

Oh shit. Oh fucking shit! He was toast. His beautiful Spitfire would roast him on a spit for teaching their baby girl a swear word – _the_ swear word!

"Shhhh! BD, no. We don't say that word." Butch glanced around nervously. His wife couldn't be far behind the toddler.

"No fuck?"

With a flinch, Butch suppressed a groan. Dead man walking. "Right. Good girls don't say that word."

Dammit brain! Now was not the time to think about the numerous times his supposed "good girl" of a wife uttered the same expletive.

"What word?"

With a manly yelp, Butch scrambled to his feet. "Spitfire, baby! What are you doing in here?"

An inky eyebrow cocked as Buttercup regarded him suspiciously before gesturing to their daughter. "Trying to find the crib escapee. Now – what word?"

"Buttercup, really! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Belladonna toddled over to Buttercup and smiled. "Mommy!"

She scooped up their daughter and snuggled her close. "What are you doing out of your crib at nap time?"

Proving once again just how much she was his child, BD simply gave her mommy a too-big-to-be-innocent grin and giggled.

"All right. Take two it is then."

Did he really get away with this?! Oh merciful God in heaven, thank –

"Mommy? What 'fuck?'"

Buttercup froze before turning her gaze to Butch. Ohhh that was not a good look. "Belladonna, where did you hear that word?"

Come on, BD! Be daddy's little angel and just don't –

"Daddy!"

Whelp. What was a good epitaph? Had he even remembered to draft a will?

With grit teeth, Buttercup put Belladonna back down. "Well, we don't say that word."

"Daddy say fuck."

"That's because your daddy's dumb."

"Dumb fuck?"

Oh ho! What was that? A snort! That was a snort! Ha! Buttercup was trying to hide it, but he knew the sound of her stifled laughter anywhere! She thought this was funny. Which, really, it kind of was. That little voice saying that word? Who wouldn't laugh?!

"You have no idea," Buttercup murmured. "But do Mommy a favor – no more saying that word."

Belladonna pouted. "Why?"

"Because," Buttercup knelt to eye level with their daughter and leaned in. "If you say it again, I'll have to tell Auntie Blossom. And Auntie Blossom _hates_ that word. It makes Auntie Blossom very angry."

His little girl gasped. "No!"

Oh, right. That's one person who would probably not laugh…

"And what happens if Auntie Blossom gets angry?"

"ICY SPANKING! NOOOO!" And like a flash, this toddler tore out of the room.

Butch gaped at her. "What the hell have you been telling our daughter about your sister?"

With a chuckle, Buttercup shrugged as she rose to standing. "Blossom gave Bryson the idea that if he misbehave I'll steal his teeth to pawn off to the tooth fairy or some shit. This only seemed fair." Then her lips pursed. "Besides, should you really be lecturing me on what we're teaching our daughter right now?"

Butch grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Spitfire. It was an accident!"

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. You seriously think you'd still be walking if I thought you did this on purpose?"

Fair point…

"Besides, as long as she never says it in front of other people I don't really care. _But_ if she repeats it?" Buttercup grinned. A rather evil grin. "I'm handing you over to the 'Language!' police."

He grimaced. For all their kindness, his sisters-in-law were fucking terrifying sometimes. Especially when it came to their kids. Butch had been chided on more than one occasion for saying "sucks" when being in the same house as Bubbles' kids. Was sucks even a swear word?! Seriously! Butch shuddered. He'd still been careful ever since. No need to trigger a "hardcore" Mama Bubbles. No thank you.

"Understood."

"And I'm calling a professional."

"What?! But babe, I've got this!"

That withering look told him not to press his luck. "O-okay! You got it. I'll uh…I'll go watch Belladonna."

"Try not to teach her anymore colorful language while I make the call, okay?" That smirk didn't quite reach her eyes so…okay. Definitely only kind of a joke.

"Of course not!" He released a breath of a relief as he wandered towards the living room where he found their daughter. "You almost got daddy it big trouble, you know that?"

For a moment, BD stared at him with those big eyes of hers, looking so innocent he almost believed she didn't know what she did. But, true to form, she simply smirked with a little cackle escaping her lips a moment later.

If Butch wasn't so grateful he had escaped getting his ass handed to him, he might have considered how sad it was that his eighteen-month-old was outsmarting him already. Which definitely didn't bode well for the future. But, alas, those were future thoughts. And right now Butch was just happy he had a present.

* * *

 **And that concludes this little moment in their life! :D I have about three more of these planned before we hit kindergarten, so if there's any other toddler shenanigans you'd like to see, feel free to let me know, and I will do my best to work it in if it doesn't directly conflict with something I have planned. :)**

 **As always, if you have the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Love and Rockets,**

 **Stranique**


	4. Date Night

**Hello there! I'm back with another chapter! :D I guess this weekend has just had me on a bit of a writing binge.**

 **As always, I own nothing. Just putting words on paper.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Butch sat on the couch watching Belladonna babble pointlessly to her stuffed puppy – the only birthday present not abandoned by now, nearly seven months later – as he waited for Buttercup to come downstairs. He bounced his heel on the carpet. He needed her to hurry up, or he was going to lose his nerve.

That's right. For the first time since their little Belladonna was born, they were going to have a date night.

And Butch was terrified. They'd never both left her for the nighttime at the same time before. Would she even be able to go through her bedtime routine without them there? Mommy had the best tubby time games, and he did the best story voices. How would she possibly get through the night without them?

He cracked his knuckles. It probably didn't help that Buttercup had been incredibly cryptic about who was going to be watching BD. Butch foolishly assumed it was going to be the Professor since the man was always clamoring to see the kids (since these developmental ages were skipped for him the first time around), but apparently that wasn't the case. He was out of town, for some science convention thing (Butch could never remember the ridiculously long names of the stupid things) and Brick was gone with him.

Bubbles' house was being quarantined since the twins had matching ear infections, so no way in hell was his baby going over there.

Even Robin and Mike couldn't do it because Robin recently found out she was pregnant again and was exhausted (and violently sick) this time around. And Mike, while a decent enough guy, got overwhelmed by his own kid. He'd never be able to handle an X-enhanced kid without Robin at her best too.

And Buttercup made it quite clear that Mojo and HIM were not to be left alone with their daughter. Ever. The level of destruction to their home would be…

Well, let's just say Butch didn't really blame her for making that call.

But who the hell was left? Did they know anybody else who had ever been a parent? And wasn't booked? SHE DIDN'T HIRE A STRANGER, DID SHE?!

Nope. No way in hell. Date night was cancelled. No stranger was being trusted with his baby girl! Didn't his wife watch the news?!

 _ **CRACK.**_

Uh…oops. Apparently his leg bouncing had gotten a little more violent than expected and now there was a nice dent in the floor where his heel had been.

Just gonna move the couch up a little further until they could properly fix it later. NO need to worry about that right now.

Right now he needed to stop Buttercup from getting ready. If she got fully ready before he stopped her, there was no was she'd let him call it off.

Unfortunately, he heard her descending the stairs. So he hurriedly stood and said, "Buttercup, I don't know about this. Maybe we shouldn't –"

Oh damn. It looked like his beautiful little Spitfire was taking this date night _very_ seriously. That little black dress clung to her like a practical second skin and – was that new? Butch would have remembered seeing this little number before.

And she even broke out the red lipstick for the occasion. God, he loved how it looked on her.

"Don't even think about it, Butch. I just spent the last two hours preparing for this, inclusive of shaving _everything_ , so we're going. Belladonna will be fine for one night."

How could she just casually throw that into conversation?! God, he couldn't remember the last time they'd had sex that wasn't rushed or already had them a little (sometimes a lot) sweaty. Well, if that was his reward for letting his daughter be watched for the night then –

No – wait! He still didn't want a stranger watching BD!

"Spitfire, I really don't like the idea of trusting her with a stranger."

She stared blankly at him. "Did you seriously think I would ever do that? Of course I didn't ask a stranger."

"Well then who did you ask?"

Butch then heard a little gasp from behind him followed by the pitter patter of running little feet.

"Mommy pitty!"

"Awh, thanks, honey."

Butch scooped BD up. "I agree. Mommy looks very pretty."

His wife smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

"So if it's not a stranger, who is it? Did Blossom change her mind?"

Buttercup snorted. "Uh, no." Then there was a knock at the door. "Looks like the mystery is about to be solved."

She opened the door to reveal a familiar face, but that was where Butch's joy about ended. The slightly buck toothed grin would have been a welcome sight at just about any other time, but seriously?!

"Unca Mitch!" Belladonna cheered. "Unca Mitch!" She began to squirm. "Daddy – down!"

Reluctantly, Butch put her down, and she bolted straight for her honorary uncle. Mitch scooped her up, immediately tossing her in the air.

"Hey there, Bella-Bella! How's my favorite little person?"

"Unca Mitch!" She clung to his neck in a tight hug.

"And look whose Mommy is actually dressing up like a lady! Didn't know you had it in you still, Butters," Mitch teased.

Buttercup rolled her eyes before giving her honorary brother a half hug to avoid squishing B and a quick kiss on his cheek. "Oh shut up. Thank you for doing this."

"Sure thing. I figured I have date nights every other day of the week, so why not let someone else have a turn?"

Butch chuckled. Some things never changed. Mitch lived for the bachelor's life and getting to be the "cool" uncle suited him just fine.

Buttercup insisted Mitch had his eye on someone special but was just too much of a chicken shit to do anything about it. This fact remained to be seen. Plus, with his travel photography, Mitch was often gone for weeks at a time anyway. Butch couldn't imagine going _week_ swithout seeing Buttercup or Belladonna. It sounded like a special brand of torture. So Butch suspected that also played a factor in the playboy's lifestyle choice.

"Emergency numbers are on the fridge. Here's the list of times for her to eat, to take a bath, have a story read, and put her to bed. There's step-by-step instructions, and I e-mailed you links to several how-to videos on Tuesday. Did you watch them?" Buttercup rattled off.

Butch blinked. Damn. He'd have to tell Blossom that all her planning skills were not entirely lost on Buttercup because hell if he would have thought of half that shit.

"Butters, I got this covered, okay? Now you two crazy kids go out and have a good time. Bella-Bella and I will hold down the fort." Mitch starting pushing his wife towards the door.

"Okay, okay!" Buttercup took a deep breath before giving BD a big kiss on the cheek. "Bye-bye, Belladonna. Mommy loves you. Be good for Uncle Mitch, okay?"

"Bye-bye, Mommy!"

Buttercup looked at Butch and, with a sigh, took the car keys. "I'll be in the car."

Butch walked over to Mitch and smoothed back BD's hair. "This is my baby girl. You know that, right?"

Mitch faked a gasp. "Really? Man, thanks for letting me know! In case the eyes weren't a dead giveaway."

Smart ass. "I'm trusting you to take care of her."

"She'll be fine, Butch."

"If she gets hurt, I will make sure no one finds your body. You got that, Mitchelson?"

With a roll of his eyes, Mitch chuckled. "I get it. Seriously. I won't let anything happen to her. Butters would kill me before you even had the chance."

Butch knew that was probably true, but it still needed to be said!

"As long as we're clear."

"Crystal. Now Bella-Bella, say 'bye' to Daddy."

"Bye-bye Daddy!" Belladonna smiled and rapidly opened and closed her hand in her little baby wave.

Butch felt that like a hit to the chest. She didn't even seem sad he was leaving. "O-okay. Bye-bye, Belladonna. Daddy loves you."

But apparently her "bye-bye" had been his cue to go because his baby girl simply waved once more before pulling on Mitch's hair with a giggle. "Unca Mitch!"

He went outside and woodenly climbed into the driver's seat of his Escalade. Then he released a sigh, feeling like something sank to the pit of his stomach. Did his little girl really not even need him anymore?

Then Butch felt a warm hand cover his as Buttercup offered him a wistful smile with a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Who knew we'd become such saps, huh?" Buttercup murmured.

"She barely even noticed we left," Butch said, hearing his voice catch.

"She's just a baby, Butch. She loves us. And I'm sure she'll give Mitch hell later when she wants one of us for something." Buttercup squeezed his hand. "But we haven't done anything for just us in awhile. Is it wrong to want just a few hours to spend with you?"

His lips tugged into a slight smile. "Nah. Besides, it would be a crime not to show you off in that dress."

She smirked. "So we're doing this?"

With a deep breath, Butch nodded and started the car. "Yeah. Yeah, we are."

Then he pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the restaurant.

However, upon being seated at their table, they realized there was only one real topic they wanted to talk about.

"Did you see how long Belladonna floated for the other day? It was a solid five minutes! She is going to be flying soon," Buttercup relayed with a shake of her head. "The little bugger is growing up so fast. I can't believe it."

"That's awesome! She's gonna be the best flier of all the kids. And the best fighter. BD could probably save Townsville on her own."

"Don't tell our siblings that."

"Not my fault we have the best baby."

"It was inevitable, really."

Butch smirked. "I miss her."

After a breathy laugh, Buttercup sighed. "Me too."

He chuckled with an eye roll. "Remember when we used to be cool?"

"Hey, I'm still cool."

"Cooler then."

"Yeah. Those were some crazier times," Buttercup admitted. "Is it weird to say that I wouldn't trade this for anything though?"

"Nah. I wouldn't trade you or BD for the world."

She grinned. "Big words coming from a former villain."

Butch couldn't help but snicker. "Yeah, well. It's your fault. Making me fall in love with you and shit. Clutch move for the superhero."

Her cheeks tinged that pleasant pink he liked so much. Butch honestly couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen it. Damn. Had it really been that long since he reminded her how much he loved her?

"In case I don't say it enough, I love you, Spitfire."

She laced her fingers through his. "I love you too, Butch."

God, even holding her hand still sent a thrill through him. And if the dewy look in her eyes was any indication, tonight was going to be one of the few nights where the phrase "make love" might actually qualify.

She was perfect.

Buttercup's phone vibrated on the table, and she released a breath. She flipped it around to show Butch a picture of Belladonna in her PJs with a big grin. The text underneath said, _"Time for bed! Good night Mommy and Daddy!"_

"See? You were worried he wouldn't know what he was doing."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So he didn't completely fuck it up."

"Doesn't it suck when I'm right?"

Not as much as the little circles she was tracing on his hands were reminding him how much it sucked they were still in public. And were still waiting for dessert before they were supposed to go out dancing.

Jesus, couldn't they just skip to the part where he got to worship her body already?

She also very clearly picked chocolate-covered strawberries with a side of whipped cream on purpose. The deliberate way she ate them? Oh, it was all part of her evil plan to seduce him.

Not that he was complaining.

But if he thought dessert was bad, the dancing was pure torture. The dress hugged her body, and she hadn't lost the ability to roll her hips in a way that made Butch want to reach out and grab her.

And that kiss she planted on him? Whoo boy, did that travel straight south.

The entire ride home the car buzzed with an almost electric energy that he hadn't felt in the longest time. This date night had definitely been a long time coming.

When they arrived home, as much as Butch had one destination in mind, he knew they needed to check on BD and relieve Mitch from his duties first. Butch kept a laser focus on the tasks at hand, bee-lining straight for Belladonna's room, Buttercup right behind him.

He cracked the door open and saw Mitch passed out in the rocking recliner in the corner of the room. Belladonna, mercifully, lay peacefully sleeping in her crib. Absently, Butch noticed the room seemed messier than when they left, but he didn't really care about that right now.

"All good here. Come on, let's go!" His excitement caused his wife to chuckle.

"Shouldn't we wake Mitch up first?"

Butch kissed her neck, eliciting a moan. "Come on, Spitfire. He's out cold. Why disturb him?"

"…okay." With that breathy reply, Butch hoisted her over his shoulder and zipped back to their room.

She'd looked so good in it that he almost felt bad about ripping the dress.

Almost.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holy shit. Had sex always been that good? Or had it really been that long?"

"Best date night ever," Buttercup rasped out in pants.

"Hell yeah," Butch agreed. He pressed a sloppy kiss to her temple. "All right. I'm gonna go get Mitch the hell out of our house so we can get some sleep."

Buttercup hummed before her phone buzzed. As Butch slipped on some basketball shorts, she checked it, and her jaw dropped. Almost immediately after, she choked out a laugh and clamped a hand over her mouth. Unable to get words out around her laughter, she handed him the phone.

On it was a text from Mitch.

" _I am never babysitting for you again. Your daughter threw a hissy fit about five minutes after you left, destroying everything in sight. It was a miracle I even got her to sleep. And then, imagine my surprise, when I wake up from my accidental nap to the wonderful sounds of sex through the paper thin walls of your house! You are the worst! EVER! D:"_

Another message followed.

" _I will also never hear Butch's name the same way again. So thanks for that."_

And one final one.

" _I'm not even sorry I left your house a mess. You two are animals anyway. Glad you enjoyed your date night! Just not thrilled I heard it firsthand. -.-'"_

While he read the messages, Buttercup slipped on her robe. "Come on. Let's go assess the damage."

The two tiptoed down the living room and saw Mitch wasn't kidding. Every child's toy and every pillow was strewn throughout the room. There were even a couple of tiny imprints in the carpet from where Belladonna most likely threw herself on the floor and pounded her fists.

And if they thought the living room was bad, BD's room was somehow _worse_. Every article of clothing their child owned was thrown about the room.

Apparently she hadn't been very happy that her parents left for the night after all.

"And you were worried she didn't love us," Buttercup teased. "Though we should probably work on this reaction before she's old enough for school…"

Butch shrugged. "Yeah, but that and the house can be a tomorrow problem."

"Agreed."

As they returned to their own room, Butch playfully slapped her ass. She shot him a questioning look.

"I'd say that date night was worth the mess."

She smiled warmly at him. "Totally worth it."

And, as much as Butch wished he had the energy in him for a round two, he passed out the second his head hit the pillow.

Best. Date Night. Ever.

And tomorrow? A return to regular parenthood.

And some part of Butch truly couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Poor Mitch, lol. I tortured him so.**

 **Again, I have a few more ideas before we hit kindergarten, but if there are any toddler shenanigans you'd like to see, feel free to let me know!**

 **I hope you enjoyed! If you did and you have the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Love and Rockets,**

 **Stranique**


	5. Disasters in Potty Training

**Hello again! Here's the next installment for my "dad Butch" series - quite the troublesome tot BD is turning out to be. ;]**

 **I would like to thank _erinbabycakes_ _456_ (it deletes your name if I put the period in it!) for the prompt idea!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Butch sat on the couch, flipping through channels, enjoying the brief respite from children's educational programming. There was only so much colorful, earsplitting television he could tolerate. The freedom was so nice that it seemed impossible to choose a show to watch!

His wife, on the other hand, was starting to attempt potty training their increasingly feisty two-year-old.

Why his rather pregnant wife insisted upon starting this today of all days Butch had no idea. But he learned the first time around not to question his hormonal Spitfire.

He quite liked his head attached to his body, thank you.

Butch finally settled on some South Park rerun he hadn't been allowed to watch in months. He leaned forward due to having the volume on low. They weren't quite sure how developed BD's super-hearing was and after the…swear word incident…Buttercup and Butch agreed to be careful. They had avoided the wrath of her sisters so far, but Butch didn't want to take any chances.

No more hardcore moments. Please God…never again!

He only just began getting immersed in the show when he heard it. The one sound he hoped not to hear in this moment.

"BUUUUUTCH!" Angry.

"DAAAAAAAAAAADDY!" Not so angry. That ended with a giggle.

Uh oh. This meant his precious daughter did something bad. Something that was likely his fault.

Greaaaat.

Butch stood and climbed the stairs to the open door of their bathroom. Once there, he saw Buttercup tapping her foot, a fierce glare in her lime green eyes. Her arms were crossed, resting atop her five months pregnant belly. That was _not_ a happy wife.

BD, on the other hand, stood on the floor with the most self-satisfied smirk he'd ever seen on a toddler. His heart swelled with pride at the familiar expression. God, how could Buttercup be mad at someone so adorable?!

"Hey…what's goin' on?"

Buttercup shook her head and merely gestured to the floor next to the toilet. For some reason the floor was wet. Why was the floor wet…?

"Daddy! Went potty!" BD exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Good girl! Daddy's proud of you!" Butch joined in the clapping until he caught the dark look from his wife. "Uh…isn't this a good thing, babe? I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It would be if she went _in_ the potty."

Wait – what? What did she mean by -?

Butch's eyes drifted to the wet floor once again.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes. But wait – it gets better." Buttercup cleared her throat. "Go ahead, BD. Tell Daddy what you told me."

Those big emerald eyes looked up at him with such joy that his heart panged.

"Pee like Daddy!"

Well that certainly hadn't been what he'd been expecting.

"What?"

"Pee like Daddy! Uppy!"

Butch scooped her up without thinking about it, trying to piece her words together.

Buttercup sighed. "You're really struggling with the thought train today, huh?"

"No! I just don't know how I pee? How is it special?"

The withering look she gave him did not bode well. "You stand, you idiot."

Right, of course he did! But that was normal, wasn't it? Nothing special about that at all.

Oh. Oops. Unless one was a little girl, he supposed. Little girls couldn't really…uh…do that so well. They lacked the proper equipment to avoid making quite such a mess.

"But why?"

His wife shook her head. "I told you not to piss in here when it's bath time."

"I can't control my bladder!"

"I know. But pee outside or something! I don't want piss on my floor."

"BD, why didn't you sit on the potty?" Butch turned the conversation towards the true culprit as he set her back on the floor.

She looked up at him, brow furrowed. "Daddy no sit."

Butch nervously chuckled while Buttercup smirked. She knew he was going to have a horrible time trying to talk his way out of this one. "Right, baby girl. But that's because…uh…" He locked eyes with the expectant toddler, and the skepticism in her gaze made him blurt the first thing that came to mind.

Hovering his hand a few inches above Buttercup's head, he declared," Because you have to be this tall to go potty standing up."

BD narrowed her eyes as Buttercup snorted, hiding a grin behind her hand. His daughter cocked her head. "Taller than Mommy?"

"Exactly. That's why Mommy sits on the potty too."

BD considered this while Buttercup leaned over to him and whispered, "You better hope she never catches her cousins or other kids her age peeing standing up to pee. Or there's going to be hell to pay."

He grimaced. Truthfully, he hadn't considered that. Whatever would get her to sit instead of stand for now and _not_ pee all over Mommy's floor would be good enough for him.

"Okay, Daddy. Sit on potty." BD nodded in agreement to these terms. "Now play!"

"Sure, honey. Daddy just has to clean the bathroom first and then he'll join us!" Buttercup picked their daughter up. "I look forward to your Daddy potty training your baby brother given his brilliant word choices of today."

Butch locked eyes with his wife who just smirked in return once more before carrying their daughter out of the – still wet – bathroom.

Shit. That appointment had only been a couple of weeks ago! How could he forget they were having a boy next?! If he ever got walked in on by BD, Butch was going to have some awkward explaining to do. The exact awkward explaining he'd been trying to avoid I the first place!

Fuck his life.

So as Butch lamented his rather short-sighted decision, he set about cleaning the bathroom.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! :) I hope you're enjoying this little universe! If there's any other toddler requests, please let me know. Otherwise, only one more chapter until we hit kindergarten, if you can believe it!**

 **Thank you again! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are if you have the time. :)**

 **Love and Rockets,**

 **Stranique**


	6. Baby Announcement

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for the delay in getting out another chapter/drabble here. Life just got away from me.**

 **This one is kind of a combination of a few prompts that I got from _ButchBC Lover, erinbabycakes456 (though there is a period between erin and baby! Fanfiction is just weird when I try to include it!),_ and _Carriedreamer_. There will be more on this topic later, of course, that might be a little more in line with some of the requests, but I hope you all enjoy this regardless!**

 **As always, I own nothing! Just putting words on a page!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Butch liked to believe himself to be a man with few regrets. Sure, his childhood could be considered…less than ideal by most. But it got him to where he was now, so no complaints there. After all, he'd never have met his total babe of a wife if not for being created to destroy her. Luckily, he now only got to "destroy" her in the most pleasurable of ways…

Point being, there were very few things Butch wanted to change about his life up to this moment. However, he now realized one fatal error he and Buttercup both made.

Waiting until they were seven months deep to reveal to their toddler a sibling would be arriving soon.

"No."

Butch sighed. They'd been at this for over an hour, phrasing the question a million and one ways, but BD's answer remained the same. She, quite adamantly, had no desire for a sibling.

"But, sweetie, wouldn't it be cool to have a little buddy you could show the ropes to?"

Belladonna gave her mother a withering look. If it were any other situation, Butch wouldn't be able to keep himself from outright laughing at how much she looked like her mother when she wore that expression. Unfortunately, laughing at this moment would likely get him a temperamental (hormonal) fist to the nuts.

"No, Mommy. No sibling."

Buttercup looked up at him, eyes wide with desperation and exasperation. None of her attempts worked so far. But, for all her wisdom, his wife often forgot their daughter was much like them – the passive, flowery type of reveal would never work for her.

Never to fear! Butch was here to break the news. Quickly, like ripping off a band-aid.

"Well, baby girl, I'm sorry to say you don't really have a choice. You have a little brother on the way."

There. That oughta suffice. After all, he and Buttercup weren't often ones to beat around the bush and were better off for it! So his little girl was bound to be the same –

"NO!" BD shrieked, face turning red. "NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Nice going, Butch," Buttercup muttered.

He gaped at her. "You weren't getting anywhere fast! What the hell else was I supposed to do?"

"You could _try_ being a little subtle for once in your life."

"That wasn't working!"

"Did you have to say it so harshly though? She's not even two!"

"Our little girl is tough!"

"NO SIBLING!"

Butch sighed as Buttercup groaned, threading her fingers through her hair. Her lime green gaze locked on his own, tears welling in her eyes. (Ah, the wonders of pregnancy…) "Butch, what are we going to do? She's going to hate her brother! And then we'll have _two_ superpowered babies trying to kill each other, just like we tried to kill each other, and I don't want either of my babies to diiiiiie."

He gathered her in his arms for a hug as she devolved into sobs. God, the last few months were always a fucking nightmare with her. His normally take-no-shit wife got weepy over the weirdest shit.

(Not that he'd ever admit out loud that he kind of loved how clingy she got later in pregnancy. His little Spitfire loved a good cuddle after a hormone-induced sob fest, and he was more than happy to oblige. However, he made the mistake of mentioning it once when she was pregnant with BD, and he ended up sleeping on the couch for two weeks. Nope. Never again.)

"She's not going to try to kill her brother."

"You don't know that!"

"NO SIBLING!"

Oh, for the love…

Butch gave Buttercup a tight squeeze before turning to his little girl and lifting her up. "All right, crankypants. Why don't you want a sibling?"

"Mmnot crankypants. Daddy crankypants," BD huffed.

Well, she wasn't exactly wrong. But he only had so much patience for these ridiculous temper tantrums. He thought he had a few more months before the terrible twos, but nooo. Not his daughter. She insisted on entering them early. (He could only pray she exited them early too, or he was in for a _rough_ couple of years.)

"Listen, baby girl," Butch began. "Don't you love your Auntie Bubbles and Auntie Blossom?"

Her emerald green eyes narrowed at him. Another look stolen straight off her mother's face. "…yes."

"And what about your Uncle Boomer and Uncle Brick?"

"…yes."

"Do you know what they are?"

"What?"

"Our siblings."

BD scrunched her nose. Clearly, she hadn't been ready for this answer.

And yes. Butch did take joy in the victories he got – even if it was outsmarting his not-even-two-year-old. Somehow she was already smarter than him 90% of the time, so he had to take what he could get here.

"And how much does Mommy love Auntie Bubbles and Auntie Blossom?"

"Lots…"

"Right. And how much does Daddy love Uncle Boomer and Uncle Brick?"

His daughter simply snorted. "No, Daddy."

Ouch. Okay – note to self: show brother open affection next time they were over. Explain to them later.

Buttercup stifled a snort of her own as she approached. "But you're gonna be a great big sister. And you're gonna love your brother as much as I love your aunties. And he's going to love you just as much back."

"Promise, Mommy?"

"Of course, baby girl."

"You love me most?"

Butch's heart about broke. Ah. So that's what this was about. He probably should have guessed that. "We'll love you both the same."

"No! Me more!"

Oh no. He was not getting into this trap. If he said something, she would surely latch onto it and try to bring it up later. His son wouldn't be a baby or nothin' (well, he would be _literally_ , but that wasn't the point), but he didn't want that kind of petty arguing to be caused by him.

"The same, BD. _But_ –" Butch sidled up to Buttercup so they could have a little group hug. "You'll always be our most loved girl."

Buttercup looked at him warily. "Of course."

Seemingly satisfied, their baby girl gave her parents a tight hug. "Love you, Mommy. Love you, Daddy." This lasted for all of a minute before she began to squirm. "Down."

"Down what?"

"Down please."

Butch set her down and she toddled over to her toys in the corner of her room.

"Well…guess this is our last baby."

He looked at Buttercup and cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

She snorted. "We can't exactly risk having another girl now, can we?"

Oh. Fuck. He really needed to work on this foresight thing…

But as he looked over at his baby girl, so much happier than she had been a few minutes ago and no longer abhorring the idea of having a sibling, he decided the quick thinking had been worth it.

Besides, they had never really decided how many kids they wanted anyway. Two seemed like plenty! That way they could never be outnumbered. Yeah…he totally planned that when he gave that speech!

Or, at least, that's what he would tell people if they asked.

* * *

 **And that wraps up this newest little segment of their lives! As requests keep coming, kindergarten keeps getting pushed back, lol! I have about four more before kindergarten - inclusive of a chapter on the arrival of our little boy bundle of Greens joy! :D**

 **If you have anything else you're dying to see for before kindergarten, please let me know, and if it doesn't conflict with anything that has already been suggested/planned, I will gladly take it into consideration!**

 **As always, if you have the time, I'd love to hear what you think in a review!**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this little chapter!**

 **Love and Rockets,**

 **Stranique**


	7. Nightmare

**My word, I am so sorry! It feels like it's been an eternity since I've uploaded one of these chapters! But fear not, there are many more to come down the pike!**

 **I'd like to thank _Nickstar777_ for this prompt idea! :) It definitely wasn't one I would have thought of myself, and it's such a good one for these guys.**

 **As always, I own nothing. Just putting words on a page!**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

The door to his room opened, letting in a sliver of light from the hallway. Butch groaned, flinching away from the light. Tiny feet toddled against the carpet, causing him to sit up.

"Baby Girl? What are you doin' up?"

Grateful to see someone awake, Belladonna scrambled over to his side of the bed.

"Daddy! Mommy okay?" Her big eyes were watery, so Butch scooped her up.

"Of course Mommy's okay. See? She's right here."

BD put her hand on Buttercup's face, and Buttercup's eyes flew open. "Hi, Baby Girl. You okay?"

"No monster get Mommy?"

Butch's eyes widened as Buttercup's mouth fell into a gape.

"Honey, no. Why would you think that?" Buttercup sat up too, albeit more slowly due to her ever-growing tummy, and BD crawled into her lap.

"Monsters get Mommy on the TV. Had a dream monster eated Mommy." Clinging to her mother, their little girl let out a little sob. "No get eated."

"Of course not." Buttercup held her even tighter, meeting Butch's gaze.

He swallowed thickly. The two of them knew they weren't going to be able to keep Belladonna in the dark forever about what her mother and aunts did – how they saved the day. In fact, they both knew the option for her to train to do the same would come before they knew it. But they hadn't known for sure how it would affect her.

Butch must have left the television on when he went to make them dinner. He was sure to receive an earful about it later – deservedly so. They'd agreed not to show BD those fights until she at least turned three.

But, selfishly, there was a part of him that was grateful his daughter brought it up instead. He knew his wife could kick serious ass. There was no doubt in his mind about that. However, Butch also knew how reckless she could be in battle, having experienced it firsthand. And with her being over seven months pregnant, she really shouldn't be pushing herself like this.

She wouldn't listen to him, of course. Scowled and told him she could handle herself.

His only solace, if one could call it that, was that she ignored her father and sisters just as much when they voiced their concerns. Refused to be treated like an "invalid" just because she was pregnant.

Buttercup, his beautiful wife, was stubborn as a mule.

However, maybe their baby girl's tears would be enough to convince her.

The lime green orbs left his to return their attention to BD. "Honey, I'm okay. It's Mommy's job to stop the monsters."

"NO!" BD wailed. "Mommy no safe! Mommy get eated!"

And Butch watched his wife's heart break. She'd been protecting the city for so long – giving it up was an impossibility. But how could she tell that to their inconsolable child? Who only worried for her safety because she loved her Mommy so much.

Buttercup cleared her throat. "O-okay, Baby Girl. Mommy promises not to fight anymore monsters until after your brother is born, okay?"

"NO! Never! No more monsters!"

The desperation in Buttercup's expression finally made Butch scoop their daughter back. "Listen, Baby Girl. Mommy made you a promise to not fight anymore until after your brother is born. But then Mommy has to do her job. She keeps Townsville safe."

"BUT –"

"I know. It scares me too. But how about I make you a deal?"

BD's watery gaze met his warily. "Deal?"

"Anytime you're scared, or you just want to make sure that Mommy is okay, you can come in here. And if you need to, you can sleep in here with us. Until you're not so scared anymore. Okay?"

Their daughter considered. Her emerald eyes darted towards her mother once more before she slowly nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

Butch couldn't help but smile. "That's my girl." He hugged her to his chest with one arm while the other wrapped around Buttercup's shoulders. Pressing a kiss to his wife's temple, he asked BD, "Do you want to stay in here tonight?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He placed her between them, and BD immediately grasped her little hand around one of Buttercup's fingers. Within minutes, she'd drifted back off to sleep.

Before he could settle back into bed himself, Butch caught Buttercup staring at him. "What is it, Spitfire? You okay?"

"You never told me," she accused.

"Never told you what?"

"That what I did scared you." Buttercup's gaze remained hard. "I've been doing this since I was five. I can take care of myself. What the hell do you have to be scared of?"

With a sigh, he placed his fingers delicately under her chin. "It only takes once for me to lose you." He pressed another kiss on her skin, to her forehead this time. "You're the most badass woman I know. I will never doubt your ability to kick monster ass. But I will always be afraid of losing you."

Finally, those eyes softened. "You really think I'd lose to a monster?"

"Nope. But I'm too awesome for you to leave in any other way, so it's the scariest way of losing you I can picture." The joke fell a little flat, but the corner of her mouth tilted, and that counted as a victory in his book right now. He needed both of his best girls to be happy.

"You're such a jackass." With a roll of her eyes, she gave him a soft kiss. "Good night, you big worrywart."

"Good night, Spitfire. I love you."

She grinned. "I know."

Butch chuckled before settling into the covers. As his eyes began to flutter closed, her voice broke the silence again.

"Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, you know."

"I know."

Thus Butch fell asleep with a smile on his lips with his whole world contained in one king bed.

* * *

 **And that raps up another little chapter of this universe! :)**

 **If you have the time, I'd love to know what you think. And, as always, if there's anything you'd like to see and I can fit it in/it doesn't directly conflict with anything I have planned already, I'd love to hear what you'd like to see.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Love and Rockets,**

 **Stranique**


	8. New Arrival

**Hello again! It feels like it's been forever since I've posted one of these chapters, and I'm so sorry for that! It's crazy how life gets in the way sometimes.**

 **Luckily, we do see our first of the PPG/RRB outside of our lovely Greens in this chapter. In a few more, we'll have the whole lot of them - kids and all! So that will be coming down the pike at a later date.**

 **As always, I own nothing and am just putting words on a page.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Buttercup's forehead glistened with sweat, and her entire face burned a bright red from exertion. She panted, chest heaving, as she weakly squeezed Butch's hand. However, all of that faded to the background in comparison to the broad smile on her face as she laid eyes on their son. Their baby boy who came into the world screaming his little lungs out.

An oddly reassuring sound during delivery of babies, Butch came to discover. He'd heard the horror stories associated with babies who arrived silently into the world, and the scare that came afterwards. So while those powerful little lungs would keep him awake more nights than he'd prefer, he'd take it over the scare any time.

After the cleaned up their boy, Buttercup reached for him, eyes alight. It felt almost instantaneous that the bundle met her arms that their son quieted. The lime green eyes peeking out at them made Butch grin. It only seemed fair one of their kids get their mother's bright eyes, and he still found the contrast to the dark tuft of hair atop his son's head incredible.

"He's going to be quite the lady killer when he gets older, aren't you, little man?"

His wife scowled at him for a moment before laughing. "He just got here, Butch. Maybe give him a few days before deciding that, yeah?"

Butch chuckled, a warmth radiating from his chest. Motherhood really suited Buttercup well – way better than what the assholes around Townsville predicted. Then again, they weren't all privy to moments like this one where she looked so genuinely content that her heart could burst.

It was one of those looks that made him fall in love with her all over again.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and asked, "So what were you thinking for a name?"

She faltered for only a moment. "I do have a name I've always wanted to use…"

"Yeah? What's that?"

Buttercup nodded as she brought her hand up for him to work on clasping his tiny fingers around. "Bruce."

Raising an eyebrow, Butch looked between her and their baby boy. Bruce, huh? As he looked at his son's face and mulled the name over, he felt himself begin to grin. It suited him, somehow. "I like it."

She visibly sagged in relief. "Thank God. I really didn't want to have to fight you about why we weren't naming him Butch Jr."

Butch chuckled again. "No worries, Spitfire. Besides…we could always save that name for the next one."

She glowered at him as he winked at her. "You're not funny."

"You know you love me."

"I mean it, Butch! This is the last one!"

"Okay, babe. Whatever you say."

Grumbling, Buttercup turned to Bruce. "Can you believe that? Your dad is trying to make more of you already. Can't he see how perfect you are already?"

Butch ducked out of the room once Buttercup and Bruce were both sleeping to call for his brother to bring Belladonna to come and meet her baby brother in a few hours. When he went back into the room and saw them both resting peacefully, he dozed off as well in the armchair, a smile on his face.

Some time later, Butch awakened to a little hand gently hitting his thigh. Groggily, he peeled his eyes open to see his little girl staring up at him with wide eyes. "Daddy, wake up!"

"I'm up, Baby Girl. I'm up, I'm up!" He scooped her into his lap, trapping her in a bear hug that causes her to squeal happily. Butch looked up to see Brick looking at him with a smirk. "Thanks for watching her, bro."

Brick shrugged. "Not a problem. You know we're always happy to watch her. Briella's always thrilled to see her cousin too."

Butch noticed the way his brother's voice softened when he mentioned his daughter's name, and he wondered if he sounded as lame about his own kid. Funny how the little buggers managed to do that.

With a sleepy yawn, Buttercup murmured, "We still appreciate it."

His brother glanced over to Buttercup and offered her a smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, BC."

She waves him away. "It's all right. If I heard right, you brought my girl with you?"

"Mommy!" BD squirmed in Butch's lap until he let her go for her to attempt to climb up on the hospital bed. Before she unintentionally decided to fly into the ceiling, Butch picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Mommy, I missed you!"

Buttercup smiled. "I missed you too! How was your stay at Aunt Blossom's?"

"Good! She gave me animal crackers!"

"Those better have been the ones without the icing," Butch muttered, sending his brother a knowing look.

Brick avoided his gaze. "Who can say?"

"God dammit, Brick. Your kids are gonna have no teeth if you let them eat all that sweet junk your wife likes."

"If you want to get between my wife and her sweets, be my guest. Remember what happened last time I tried?"

In fairness, one would think Blossom would have gotten sick of all that wedding cake after a couple of days. But no. Instead, she practically bit his brother's hand off when he went to throw away a few pieces after a week to clear out space in their fridge for other food. Brick hadn't been willing to intervene with the sweet treats since out of sheer self-preservation.

"You knew what you were signing up for."

His brother grinned. "Yeah. And I'd do it again."

Butch understood the feeling more than he'd ever admit to Brick. "I know you would."

A small, fussy cry cut through the air, and Buttercup and Butch both turned to where Bruce lay. Without a word exchanged between them, Butch moved over to him and picked up him, cradling him. Once lifted, he began to talk to him instead. "Hey, little man. Sorry if we were being too loud. But guess what? Your big sister is here to meet you."

BD looked up at the bundle with her brows furrowed. "What's that?"

Buttercup held BD in her lap as she chuckled. "That's your baby brother. Bruce."

"Bwuce?"

"That's right."

Perching carefully on the side of the bed, Butch held Bruce up so BD could see him clearly. "Bruce, this is your big sister Belladonna. We call her BD or Bella for short. BD, can you say hi to Bruce?"

She looked at Bruce with a tilt of her head. "Hi, Bwuce." When he did little more than yawn in response, she turned to Butch. "He's so little!"

"You used to be this little. Littler even," Buttercup told her.

BD shook her head. "No. He's a baby. I'm a big girl!"

"Of course you are. But you weren't always. You started out as a baby too, just like Bruce." Buttercup looked at Butch with a warm smile before adjusting BD in her lap. "Do you want to hold him?"

Their daughter considered this for a moment before nodding. She reached to take him from Butch, but Buttercup held her steadfast.

"Just sit here, Bella. Daddy will hand him to you." She held her arms out around Belladonna's so Butch could place Bruce across all four of them. "Be gentle, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." When Butch put Bruce down, their daughter stared at him for a moment. "Hi again, Bwuce. Listen, I'm the big sister. I'm the boss. Got it?"

Buttercup and Butch both turned to Brick in sync with narrowed eyes. He grinned sheepishly with a shrug.

Butch chose to address it. "Where did you learn that big sisters are the boss, BD?"

"Bwyson always tells Bwiella he's the boss. He says Aunt Blossom is Mommy's boss." She snorted. "But no one's the boss of Mommy."

His wife snickered. "Good girl."

Brick joined in until Butch sent him a withering look. Like he had any room to talk! That was when Butch noticed the phone in Brick's hand. "Have you been taking pictures?"

The redhead nodded. "Blossom insisted."

Buttercup growled. "None of those better end up on the internet, Brick, I swear to God –"

"They won't. Maybe a scrapbook, but not the internet."

She relaxed at his reassurances. "Fine. I guess I can accept that."

After taking a few posed pictures now, Brick left the newly grown family to their own devices. And Butch sat with the three of them and marveled at how, once again, his heart managed to feel even fuller now that his family of three was a family of four.

Maybe he could talk Buttercup into having another kid later…in a few years. She probably didn't mean it, right?

* * *

 **And now our little Greens family is up to four members! I really do adore them so much, and I'm excited (as an older sister myself to a little brother) to write up this dynamic more as they both get older!**

 **Thank you all for your continued prompt suggestions and for reading this series of drabbles from me. It really means the world to me, and I appreciate it so much.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Love and Rockets,**

 **Stranique**


End file.
